


All I Wanted Was You

by just_phantasizing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_phantasizing/pseuds/just_phantasizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan are just friends, but Phil can’t seem to quiet the feelings building inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was You

Phil was tired of pretending. Pretending that every day he didn’t fall deeper into Dan’s smile and catch himself staring at the broad slope of his shoulders, his eyes tracing the outline of his body. He wanted to wrap himself up in his laughter and brush his fingers through his hair and trace a starlit pathway down Dan’s cheek with his lips. Phil was utterly entranced by him, and it was killing him every day to pull himself back from reaching out for him, taking his hand and telling him he’s all Phil’s ever wanted.

Phil pushed this urge down, strangled it and shoved it back brutally, cursing himself for his inability to forget and move on. When he and Dan had first met, it had been magic. Blissful long nights of whispered secrets and stolen kisses and desperately clinging to each other because now that they were together, they couldn’t dream of being apart. Yet, the idea of a relationship had terrified them for they’d seen too many end in pain and heartache, so they promised to be friends, _just friends_ , anything more would hurt too much, and they valued their friendship above all else. So they’d pulled away and pretended it had all never happened, but Phil remembered with every fiber of his body, the feeling of Dan’s hands on his chest and the intoxicating scent of his hair as it tickled his nose and most of all the taste of Dan’s lips against his.

Phil had tried for so long to come to terms with their promise, but it was too hard, _excruciating_ , seeing Dan every day and knowing that he could never have him. He was consumed with thoughts of him, and he’d felt the pressure building inside, knowing soon the moon was going to pull a bit too hard on the tide within him and his feelings would come crashing down in an overwhelming wave that would pull him along with it. He just hadn’t expected it to happen _so soon_.

Phil had walked into Dan’s room with the intention of asking him a question, _only a question,_ about the live stream tomorrow. What he hadn’t expected was to see Dan sitting on the piano bench, his fingers elegantly plucking out a gentle song on the keys, his torso swaying with the music. What Phil had _not_ expected was to see Dan utterly lacking a shirt, the muscles on his back rippling as Dan poured out his soul into the song, the moonlight painting strange, iridescent, watery patterns on his body as if to say see Phil, this is what you can’t have. Phil felt that painful tug again on his heart, and suddenly he was under and drowning and Dan was the air he needed to breath.

Before he could think, he roughly pulled Dan up from the piano, eliciting a short gasp from Dan, “Phi-,“ before he was cut off by Phil’s lips crashing into his own. Phil drank in Dan, inhaling his scent, his entire body seeming to breathe a sigh of relief for Dan had always been the painkiller to the aching of his heart. Phil’s breaths came in short pants, one hand was in Dan’s hair, the other around his waist pulling him closer, his heart yearning for connection. And then Dan was kissing him back, and Phil was on fire, the world was combusting around them and they were two atoms colliding together, glowing brighter than the stars.

“Dan,” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips, “I’m so sorry, the promise-,”

“Fuck the promise,” Dan murmured, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Dan lips curled up into a smile against Phil’s, and he kissed him languorously, slow and sweet.

“Wait, what?” Phil stuttered, breaking out of the kiss, “I always thought you’d moved on?”

“ _Never_ ,” Dan breathed. “Now can you please shut up,” Dan laughed, pulling Phil onto the bed on top of him.

And they were caught up again in a whirlwind of each other, two storms coalescing together in a flurry of want and passion, soft touches and gasping kisses, colors flew from their fingertips and sparks leaped from the friction between them. Phil was fascinated with every inch of Dan’s body, and he spent a solid five minutes tracing each collar bone lightly, planting soft kisses across his skin and smiling as he felt Dan shudder beneath him. Their legs were tangled together, every part of them intertwined for even a breath of air between them was too much separation. They created their own tiny world together in this moment and lit it on fire, and Phil knew this euphoria may not last, but as long as he had Dan now, here in his arms, he could forget everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Comments and feedback are always welcome, I would love to hear your opinions about the fic.


End file.
